Completo com você
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: O reencontro de Draco e Harry - Mini-fic Slash inofensivo.


**Aviso:** Para entender algo dessa mini-fic você terá que ler " Feitiço do coração" da Daphne Pessanha que também é pequena e super perfeitinha.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 1063748 / 1 / Feitico _ do _ coracao

Essa eu escrevi logo depois de terminar de ler a da Daphne, é como um epilogo Feliz.

A Fanfic' esta sem beta porque eu não tenho amigas que gostem de Slash - Sentiu a indireta? hahaha

Espero que goste e se desejar deixe review *w*

* * *

><p>Anos desde a morte(diga-se de passagem tragica ) de draco tinham se passado, Harry estava agora com 78 anos. Era um idoso feliz, apesar de nunca ter se casado. Harry tinha 4 filhos, todos adotados e muitos netos do qual amava muito. Não que tenha sido solteiro, ele simplesmente nao quis casar, a unica pessoa que ele um dia pensou em casar ja nao estava ali.<p>

A morte de draco nao foi inexperada, ele sabia e ele nao pode fazer nada para mudar o triste facto. Foi muito triste e harry pensou que chegaria a depressao, claro que seus amigos não deixaram, ele estava acompanhado praticamente 24 horas por dia, ocupado com as mais variadas coisas.

Até certo dia que acordou e ja nao doia tanto e no fundo ele sabia que ainda se encontraria novamente com o loiro.

Harry estava acamado a algumas semanas e nao lhe agradava nada, sabia que nao iria viver muito mais – e isso por um lado era agradavel, queria finalmente se encontrar com o unico que algum dia amou, mas por outro o deixa triste, tinha familia e amigos do qual amava e nao queria deixar para tras.

Foi um dia cheio para harry, todos os dias, sempre, tinha algue ali com ele, conversando e por meias palavras se despedindo. Harry ficava feliz com isso. Tinha feito o que pensava que draco queria, ele viveu. Mas viveu mesmo e foi feliz – da maneira mais possivel.

Depois de um sorriso aliviado e um ultimo suspiro que ele murmurou o nome de seu amado, deixando assim o mundo dos vivos.

-Drarry-

Harry nao soube descrever a sensaçao do "acordar". Será que nao tinha morrido?

Se sentia novo e renovado, tinha energia e só lhe apetecia levantar e fazer coisas do qual ja nao fazia a anos.

Abriu os olhos e observou o lugar que obviamente nao era o seu quarto. Sorriu. Onde ele estaria?

- Ola harry. – uma voz proxima disse.

Harry por momentos se assustou até olha para o lado e se deparar com sua mae.

- Mãe. – sorriu e se olhou.

Tinha uma aparencia jovem, provavelmente uns 20 anos no maximo. Abraçou sua mae com vontade, afinal viveu a vida toda com vontade de fazer isso. Inspirou o cheiro que emanava dela – lirios. Sorriu novamente e a largou.

- entao eu morri? – perguntou e Lily sorriu.

- Sim meu querido, já era sua hora.

Foi quando Severus snape entrou no quarto e pretendia sair quando lily o fez ficar.

- Desculpe eu nao queria atrapalhar. – ele deu um sorrisinho.

Harry fez o inexperado, ele correu e abraçou severus com vontade. Severus tinha morrido 10 anos depois de draco em uma vingança bem preparada por comensais soltos e vingativos. Aquele homem que tinha se tornado uma presença quase paterna – harry estava muito feliz em reve-lo. Severus o abraçou de volta meio timido, o que fez lily rir com vontade.

- Onde ele esta? – harry perguntou afroxando o abraço?

- Ele esta lá fora!– severus disse sentando ao lado de uma lily feliz.

- Ele nao veio me ver? – harry sentiu uma pontada de decepçao.

- Ele nao sabe que você esta aqui querido. – lily disse. – Você esta nessa cama a quase 2 meses. Acredito que ele ficara muito feliz com a surpresa. – acrecentou.

- Dois meses? – perguntou perdido.

- Como você acha que esta com essa aarencia garoto. – severus com o seu tom actual.

Harry sorriu e correu pelos corredores, nao sabia como mas esse castelo era hogwarts ou uma copia muito bem feita no mundo superior.

Quando chegou ao patio, perto do lago o viu, estava voando com pansy, Goyle, e o que ele achava ser outros antigos alunos mortos na guerra. Sentiu vontade de chorar, draco estava perfeito – Livre e feliz.

Pegou uma vassoura proxima e levantou voo, sem ninguem o ver claro. Draco era o seeker, claro e estava um pouco mais acima que os outros jogadores procurando algum sinal da bolinha dourada. Harry a avistou no mesmo momento que draco mergulhava. Como estava mais perto ele a apanhou e sorriu vitorioso para o rapaz que parecia paralizado.

- Ha...harry. – draco falou devagar

Todos pousaram, draco estava a frente de harry sem realmente acreditar no que via.

Harry sentiu vontade de chorar, encontrar um amigo depois de meses sem se verem é otimo, imagine a sensaçao de encontrar o amor da su vida depois de quase 59 anos, era uma sensaçao unica e harry nao sabia como explica-la.

- Potter, continua com a mesma cara, credo. – pansy disse sorrindo.

- É bom ver você tambem Pansy. – e ela sorriu

- É mesmo você, quando chegou... Você esta aqui. – draco nao sabia o que falar ou como agir. Harry recordou desses sorrisos sua vida inteira, o sorriso que draco dava ara ele.

Sorrindo se aproximou do outro.

- sim e eu continuo sendo um melhor seeker que você. – Se aproximou do outro. – Senti sua falta draco. – disse bem baixinho para que somente ele ouvisse. Pode sentir o outro se arrepiar com a proximidade.

Draco nao respondeu e o beijou. – você finalmente esta aqui. – disse entre beijos. – Harry, meu harry. – e o beijou de novo.

- Fassam o favor de nao estragar o meu dia e vao para um quarto. – Severus ganhou uma cotuvelada de lily que logo enrroscou seu braço no dele.

Todos riram e harry percebeu que ali estava bem, ao lado de draco ele finalmente estava Completo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Não ficou impressionante mas me ajudou a dormir melhor. hehehe <span>_

_Bye_


End file.
